Make Music!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Make Music!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 13b | previousepisode = "Pretend Circus!" | nextepisode = "Video!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. The kids decide to start their own band and try to find some instruments. Oobi discovers that he is an instrument and can make a sound by clapping his hand with Grampu. Soon they are all making music together and the Oobi band is born. — ABC Television (source) Oobi is watching a rock band perform on television. He greets the viewers and invites them to dance to the music with him. Uma sees Oobi dancing and asks him if they can form a band with Kako. Oobi excitedly agrees and turns off the television. He and Uma run to the kitchen, where they find Kako and ask him to join their band. Kako wants to, but he tells the others that they need instruments in order to make music. The children search for makeshift instruments around the house. Kako tries to make a sound with a banana, but is unsuccessful. He blows on a bottle of fruit punch, which makes a sound, and decides to use this as his instrument. The next scene shows Oobi trying to make music with a bowl of spaghetti. He strums and swings it, but has no luck and instead ends up covered in spaghetti. Later, Uma tries to find something that will make a noise after being hit with a spoon. She comes across a pot that makes a clanging sound. Uma happily asks the viewers to make music with her. The scene switches to Oobi, who tries to use eggs as an instrument. He shakes it and squeezes it, but to no avail. Kako unexpectedly startles him, causing an egg to crack on top of Oobi's head. Oobi is discouraged and tells the others that he has not found an instrument. He lies down on the kitchen table and unintentionally makes a clapping sound. This gives Oobi the idea to use himself as an instrument. He calls Grampu and asks to clap with him. As Oobi and Grampu clap, Uma and Kako use their instruments to play music. The following interview segments involve Oobi asking preschoolers if they know how to play instruments. Oobi and Grampu then play a music game, in which Grampu plays an instrument and asks Oobi to guess which one he is playing. The episode ends when they discover Kako has made a new band, with a bunch of ducklings. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Rock Stars (played by Tim Lagasse, Noel MacNeal, and Tyler Bunch) *Ducklings Oobi-Make-Music-rock-stars.png|The rock stars Oobi-Make-Music-Oobi-with-Uma.png|Uma wants to start a band Oobi-Make-Music-Kako.png|Kako in the kitchen Oobi-Make-Music-kitchen.png|"Now, find instruments!" Oobi-Make-Music-Kako-with-fruit.png|"Banana, no music." Oobi-Make-Music-Kako-with-bottle.png|Kako's instrument: a bottle Oobi-Make-Music-spaghetti.png|Oobi tries to "strum" spaghetti... Oobi-Make-Music-Oobi-covered-in-spaghetti.png|...but it doesn't work out. Oobi-Make-Music-Uma-and-Grampu.png|Uma almost hits Grampu Oobi-Make-Music-Uma-with-spoon.png|Uma's instrument: a clanging pot Oobi-Make-Music-Kako-scares-Oobi.png|"Uh-oh." Oobi-Make-Music-angry-Oobi.png|Oobi gets mad Oobi-Make-Music-instruments.png|"No band. Bummer." Oobi-Make-Music-clapping-with-Grampu.png|Oobi claps with Grampu Oobi-Make-Music-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Make-Music-Grampu-trumpet.png|Grampu with a trumpet Oobi-Make-Music-game.png|Game segment Oobi-Make-Music-ducklings.png|Kako's band of ducklings *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 21, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 6, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 16, 2009. (source) *The rock stars seen at the beginning of the episode are likely based on the Beatles, due to the similar sound of their music and their mop-top haircuts. *The rock stars' appearances are similar to that of the musician seen in "Grown-Up!" *The previous episode "Music!" also focuses on the characters playing instruments. *This is the last episode of season one and the last episode to feature a game segment. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1